Soy tuyo
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [oneshot UA sasunaru] Sasuke un vampiro juguetea con naruto un humano, que asco de summary XD. Lemon


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_A ver para que mentir, estaba leyendo crepúsculo y se han quedado en un momento impresionante, así que me dije, estoy caliente y tengo que desahogarme XD que mejor que escribir un pequeño oneshot de vampiros, si es que era imposible seguir con esta calentura sin hacer nada, es cortito pero… me ha servido para desquitarme, aquí va. Dedicado a mi queridísima ada-chan que… aunque no me puede leer solo de vez en cuando, la echo mucho de menos y ella sabe que la quiero muchísimo, espero que pronto nos podamos ver n.n_**

**SOY TUYO**

Esto era demasiado para mí, era de noche y la luz de las altas farolas quemaba mi vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Miré el reloj eran las tres de la madrugada y aun seguía deambulando por esa calle, buscando un club en el que entrar y despejarme. ¿Pero… porque el maldito rostro de ese muchacho no se borraba de mi mente? Ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado palabra pero nos observábamos al entrar, mediante y a la salida de la universidad, y lo penoso es que si no nos encontrábamos nos buscábamos, solo para quedarnos uno frente al otro e irnos sin hablar, parecía que jugáramos como niños.

Noté la brusca brisa remover mi flequillo rubio, cerré un poco los ojos molesto para que no me entrara un poco de arenilla y los restregué con cuidado. Me alegré al acertar llevar unos pantalones de cuero rojo que me mantenían calentito y una camisa negra, que aunque pareciera fina a simple vista, era bastante gruesa, solo teniendo un poco de frió en el pecho que dejaba al descubierto por los tres primeros botones.

Saqué un paquete de tabaco y sin muchas ganas de sacar la otra mano del calentito bolsillo, recogí un cigarro y me lo llevé a la boca. Busqué en todos los pantalones el mechero pero había desaparecido, me cacheé el trasero pero nada. Mierda… todo me tiene que pasar a mí en esta mierda de noche. Sin darme cuenta estaba frente a un club que no había visto nunca, estaba todo bastante oscuro, igual que el tono de sus paredes excluyendo un letrero rojo que parpadeaba la palabra "diabolo"

Ahí justo a la entrada un muchacho que a primera vista parecía tener mi edad, se acercó a mí, adelantó unos pocos pasos y me enseñó un mechero encendiendo al instante el cigarrillo que aun soportaban mis labios. Sonrió escasamente y pasó su mano por los cobrizos cabellos, colocándolos con cuidado ante la agitación del aire.

**-Arigato-,** dije sin quitármelo de la boca y nuevamente observando la fachada de aquel misterioso local.

**-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este lugar?-.**

El pelirrojo que a diferencia de mí, llevaba los pantalones negros y la camisa tan roja como su pelo, dejó que el ondulante abrigo largo se meciera mientras rozaba con una dedo mi mejilla, me sobresalté, ese tipo me trataba con demasiada confianza pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, el verde profundo de sus ojos había secuestrado mi conciencia. No podía moverme, solo sentir mi respiración agitarse y como su gélido aliento se chocaba en mis labios. Él pudo entender mi ofuscamiento y con un movimiento delicado retrocedió, dándome oportunidad a responder.

**-No creo que entre, no me seduce el aspecto de este club, es…-,** pensé la respuesta que debería aportar ante la fría mirada del chico, **-demasiado… siniestro para una persona como yo-,** logré articular al fin.

Sonrió, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera lo normal que sus finos oídos escuchaban, se volvió a aproximar y se agarró al cuello abierto de mi camisa, me apresó con una fuerza asombrosa y se quedó intacto en mi cara, mirando fijamente como mis ojos azules temblaban, ¿pero de que iba este tío? Y sobre todo, ¿porque no podía pegarle un buen puñetazo y salir corriendo de allí?

**-Pues siento decirte que has dado con un mal lugar. Tengo que reconocer…-,** chocó su aliento ya casi dentro de mi boca, **-que me da lastima chuparte siendo tan joven pero… eres demasiado exquisito para dejarte vivir y que otro lo haga, sería de tontos ¿no crees?-.**

**-¿Chuparme… el que? ¿El que me vas a chupar?-,** no sabía a que se refería, ¿sería de alguna secta extraña? Maldita sea la hora en la que había decidido salir de casa para poder olvidar la cara de ese chico moreno.

Con un brusco movimiento me chocó contra la oscura pared y se echó sobre mí, pegándose tanto que podía sentir cada milímetro de su frío cuerpo. Intentaba gritar pero la voz no salía de mi garganta, además… la gente que pasaba no miraba sorprendida a aquel chico pelirrojo que me tenía arrinconado, si no mas bien de forma envidiosa, cosa que hacía que mi piel mas erizada se pusiera.

Olió con deseo mi cuello, rozando delicadamente su nariz por toda la longitud, dejó su aliento impregnado en cada milímetro de mi piel y yo sin poder hacer nada, en cierto modo, me sentía hasta caliente, casi deseando que lo hiciera, ¿pero… hacer que? De un momento abrió inmensamente la boca y lo vi, el resplandor de unos afiladísimos dientes, se los relamió y vio sensualmente mi cuello, ¡dios… era… era… un vampiro!

Ya casi podía sentir los afilados picos clavándose en mi piel cuando… de un estirón se retiró de mí, pegué un leve gemidito, pues una parte de mí deseaba que lo hiciera. Caí al suelo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo una dureza extrema entre mis piernas. Como pude alcé la vista y lo que vi delante de mí fue la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, aún más que encontrarme con un vampiro. No sabía si temblar de pavor o permitirme retirar mi vista de la escena y salir corriendo. Pero aun así me obligué a mí mismo a seguir mirando, era todo tan irreal.

Aquel lindo moreno, aquel chico llamado Uchiha Sasuke, tenía cogido del cuello al pelirrojo. Este también se relamía los labios mientras sus afiladas uñas moradas se iban clavando mas y mas en aquella garganta, haciendo que recorriera chorros de sangre por ella.

**-Lo siento Gaara, pero este chico es mío, lastima que hayas tenido una mala elección-.**

De un momento a otro todo estaba cubierto de sangre, el peliazul había juntando sus dedos y con un ligero movimiento había irrumpido en el muerto corazón de su "compañero" dejando escapar un chorreón de sangre, que sin mucha suerte había ido a parar a mi cara y ropa, dejándome bañado de un oscuro color carmesí.

No pude soportar mas aquello, yo un chico normal no estaba preparado para encontrarme con esto, yo… yo… no pude mas, y sin poderlo evitar caí redondo al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia y dejándome a merced de todas aquellas criaturas que me miraba con el deseo pintando en la cara.

**--**

Cuando logré abrir los ojos sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en una misma posición. Intenté tocarme la cara pero mi mano no se movía, parpadeé un par de veces para poder centrarme y me dí cuenta de que estaba atado. Mis brazos al cabezal de la cama y mis piernas al otro extremo de lecho. Temblé, como nunca antes lo había echo, levanté la cabeza todo lo que me permitió la estirada posición y observé mi cuerpo, lo que esperaba y mas temía, completamente desnudo. Sentía el pánico recorrer todo mi ser, ¿a quién podía pedir ayuda, a quién recurría? Estaba solo, desnudo y a merced de una piara de vampiros que se mataban para poseerme, ¿que debería hacer? Para mi sorpresa y ante la desesperación, solo a mis labios acudió un nombre.

**-¡Sa…! ¡¡Sasu…! ¡¡SASUKE!-,** chillé al final.

Sin darme cuenta de la oscuridad de unos de los rincones, una sombra yacía quieta observándome, pude ver ahora el brillar de unos ojos rojos, sedientos de sangre, me estremecí, definitivamente no había sido buena idea llamarlo a él. Poco a poco fue descubriendo su rostro, me quedé perplejo, ese no era el Sasuke que yo recordaba, su pelo era azabache y con ojos negros y profundos, no con el cabello azulado y unos ojos tremendamente escarlatas y amenazantes, pero de lo que no había duda es que era él, si… sin ninguna duda, era el mismo sentimiento de querer pertenecerle, de buscarlo, de encontrarlo y de sentirle que siempre me había causado.

**-Debería haber dejado que te matara-,** su voz se podía escuchar fría y desdeñosa.

No sabía a que venía eso, ¿como comprender la mente de un ser tan excepcional como él? Y menos un simple humano como yo, que aún sabiendo que iba a morir me había empalmado. En ese momento volví a levantar la cabeza para observarme, seguía en el mismo estado de excitación todavía, aun después de todo lo pasado. Observé como sigilosamente se sentaba en la cama y me la tocaba por encima, para después apretarla hasta que sentí un agudo dolor.

**-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!-,** me quejé aunque… también me gustaba.

De repente dejó de apretarla y se limitó a acariciarla con dos dedos, suavemente. Alzando la carne para bajarla despacio, en un movimiento limpio pero constante y tortuoso.

Resistí dar un tremendo gemido, era sentir sus uñas clavarse mínimamente en cada trozo de piel que masajeaba y volverme loco. Cerré con fuerza los ojos, no… no quería verlo, explotaría tan pronto como me la sacudiera la próxima vez. Y él como yo se dio cuenta, retirándose un poco y ahora jugar con mi delicada ingle, rozándola mínimamente con la yema de sus fríos dedos.

**-Veo que aun… en esta situación te gusta… pero… hay algo que no me agradó…-.**

Yo solo podía verlo, contemplar escéptico como ascendía seductoramente con dos deditos por mi vientre, suspiraba, suspiraba de forma enloquecedora, no podría describir ni en mil años todas las sensaciones que con esos míseros toques me hacía sentir. Llegó a mi pecho y apoyándose en él con las dos manos dio un salto, y se sentó totalmente sobre mis caderas. Tragué saliva, fue a una velocidad que ni siquiera noté el peso de su delgado cuerpo, pero lo que si podía sentir era sus pantalones de cuero rozar mi sexualidad, eran tan fríos que me producían en ella pequeñas convulsiones, palpitando por el placentero contraste.

Lo miré a los ojos carmesíes y con todo el valor que pude reunir, en vez de suplicarle que me soltara le pregunté, la curiosidad me impregnada, aunque sabía que era la hora de mi muerte.

**-¿Que… mmm… es lo que hice, para… ah… que te enfurecieras…?-,** solté de forma quebrada, toque de debilidad que pareció excitarle a sobremanera.

Se irguió echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y que sus cabellos azules casi rozaran el principio de su espalda. Suspiró entreabriendo los labios y los humedeció con su lengua, tenía una expresión tan placentera que parecía haber tenido casi un orgasmo. Me volvió a mirar después de unos segundos en pleno éxtasis, y clavando sus uñas en mi pecho se acercó a mi cara y dejó que su respiración latiera en mi boca.

**-Háblame de nuevo de esa forma… pero esta vez dime…-,** se acercó a mi oreja y movió sus labios rozándola sensualmente, mientras dejaba que escuchaba su petición.

Respiré profundamente y mis mejillas se cubrieron de rubor, ¿como me pedía que le dijera eso? Era tan vergonzoso…

Mientras yo seguía contemplándole con aturdimiento, llevó las manos a su propio pecho, deslizando su camisa por los finos brazos y dejándola caer fuera de la cama. Mis ojos azules centellearon de deseo al verlo, aquella piel cristalina delante de mí y sin poderla tocar, los músculos bien formados y esa pose tan masculina hicieron un nudo en mi garganta.

Una risa de superioridad curvó sus labios, dirigiendo ahora sus manos al botón de sus pantalones, se lo abrió con un leve "clip" que provocó un temblar en mi cuerpo al compás del sonido, levantó un poco sus piernas y de la forma mas sensual que había visto en mi vida se los bajó, quedando totalmente desnudo ante mí. No pude evitar mirársela, la tenía igual o más potente que la mía. Me estremecí cuando ambas chocaron y se rozaron. Mis carrillos empezaron a sonrojarse con mas brusquedad, un placer intenso recorrer cada poro de mi piel, me mordí el labio e intenté aguantar un gemido pero este era demasiado poderoso, escapando seseante de mis labios.

Sasuke pasó las frías uñas por mi estómago, y su cuerpo descendió hasta dejar su cara a la altura de mi entrepierna. Me arañó las sensibles ingles haciendo que me estremeciera y con la lengua pegó un pequeño lamentazo a la cabeza de mi excitación. Abrí los ojos en una mueca desesperada y ahora con total libertad me permitir gemir, aceleré mi respiración y suspiré, tan deprisa como para irritarme los labios. De forma vacilante colocó un dedo en la punta y la presionó hacia abajo, sonrió arrogante y me susurró.

**-Dímelo, dime lo que te dije antes… venga…-.**

Me intenté resistir, cerrando los ojos y alzando mi cabeza para no tentarme a mirarlo, mirar su impresionante cuerpo. Para despejar mis dudas con la mano libre apretó mis testículos, de forma potente y avasalladora.

**-¡¡Ahh!-,** grite, o se lo decía o no pararía esa tortura nunca, **-Ahh… amo… chúpame… amo… chúpame…-,** le pedí desesperado y con un hilito de voz.

Su cara volvió a ser la misma que antes. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró extasiado, le ponía mas mi olor y mi sensual voz que tocarme o poseerme, respiró hondo y volvió a mirarme de forma orgullosa. Se inclinó y bruscamente se metió toda mi longitud en su boca, devorándola sin cuidado, rasgando cada trozo de piel con sus afilados dientes. Estiré de las cuerdas para poder desatarme, no era posible que todo aquel goce me invadiera el cuerpo de forma inaguantable, me sentía impotente, además de caliente… yo… yo… aun sabiendo que podía morir, lo cogería y dejaría que me hiciera todo lo que quisiese, con tal de sentirlo dentro de mí, hasta daría mi propia vida.

La apretó con una mano contra mi vientre, levantándola de forma dolorosa, descendió un poco y comenzó besando desde mi estrecha entrada, colocando más besos por aquella zona hasta llegar a mis testículos y meterlos en su boca de forma lasciva, dejando que saliva escurriera por sus delicados labios. Mi corazón palpitaba acelerado, estaba seguro que si no terminaba ya tendría un paro cardiaco. Colocó su boca en un lateral de mi sexo y lo mordió, clavando sus afilados dientes en él. Grité, es lo único que pude hacer antes de que una oleada de placer inundara mi cuerpo, mis ojos se empañaran y sintiera la calidez de mi semilla en mi estómago, bañándolo. La sangre caía por toda la zona, regando todo a su paso y colarse en mi entrada, la cual Sasuke ya masajeaba, introduciendo semen y sangre en ella.

Quedé como un muñeco sin vida sobre aquella cama de seda. Mis ojos se cerraron y casi pierdo la conciencia, pero… antes de darme cuenta algo chocó contra mi boca. El miembro erecto del moreno chocaba en mi cara balanceándose, él se había colocado boca abajo, dejando su sexo en mi rostro mientras él se dedicaba a lamerme el vientre y masajearme la cavidad en la que pensaba introducirse mas tarde.

**-Venga…-,** dio un pequeño lamentazo a mi miembro para que recobrara el sentido, **-no te mataré, no tengo intención de acabar con tu vida, prefiero disfrutarte de esta manera, así que… chúpame…-,** sacó su lengua y lamió mi tripa, dejando que el viscoso líquido recorriera sus labios y embadurnada sus dedos, que entraban y salía a una velocidad impresionante, de mí.

En ese momento y cuando pude recobrar mi vista al cien por cien, desee no tener las manos atadas, quería… deseaba poder tocar esas fuertes piernas, ese hermoso y prieto culo que tenía frente a mi cara, el blanco de sus muslos internos, la curva de su fina espalda, el potente latir de aquel miembro suplicando por mi boca. Antes de que pudiera producirle algún placer a él, Sasuke ya estaba devorando de nueva mi sexo, que erguido ante la visión de mi ojos, sentía la exquisitez de una lengua recorrerlo con maestría.

Yo quería también demostrarle que valía para aquello, así que con mucho esfuerzo saqué mi lengua y rocé la puta de su miembro. Tal y como lo pensaba, el frío vampiro se estremeció y siguió tragándome ahora con mas fuerza. Sonreí, me estaba retando, con la lengua en círculos ensalive toda aquella zona, e intentaba cazarla como pudiera para meterla en mi boca, cuando obtuve la posición correcta me erguí todo lo posible y la fui chupando despacio, la tenía enorme, ahora que podía notarla, dos veces la mía. Las sábanas se arrugaron, las uñas del vampiro las llevaban hacía sí para poder soportar el placer que yo le proporcionaba, se mordió el labio y de nuevo el líquido rojo cayó en mi vientre, excitándome. Le puse más ahínco a mi labor, deslizando mi lengua por cara parte de carne palpitante y llevado por las ansias la mordí, aprisionándola entre mis labios.

**-¡Ah… Na… Naruto… mmm…! ¡¡ahhh!-,** gimió… que voz tan sensual, que voz tan extenuante, me quedé tan relajado al escucharla que parecía haber sido yo el que había explotado.

Sentí aquel líquido cálido recorrer mi cara, escurrirse por mis mejillas y caer candente a mis labios, lo lamí con deseo, estaba tan sabroso como todo su miembro. Después de unos mínimos segundos Sasuke volvió a darse la vuelta y ahora estaba tendido sobre mí. Su cara justo frente a la mía. Con la mano me quitó todo sus restos hasta dejar mi rostro limpio de esperma. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con deseo y los míos le hacían compañía, demostrando una seguridad en mi azul celeste.

Complacido invadió mi boca, haciéndose de mis labios carnosos y estrujarlos entres los suyos. Transmitió una calidez que a primera vista era difícil de encontrar, mientras exploraba lujuriosamente mi boca acompañando a muestras de saliva que intercambiábamos con desesperación, sus manos se deslizaban por todos mi cuerpo, formó entre sus dedos el contorno de mi pecho, mi firme vientre, la suavidad de mis caderas, me levantó un poco para aprisionar mi trasero y masajearlo, se mordió el labio deseoso, veía que le gustaba lo que tocaba, era blandito pero bien formado, dejándolo tierno pero prieto. Ahora buscó las curvas de mis muslos, acariciándolos y aprisionando sus dedos en ellos, me acarició las piernas de forma fogosa desde la rodilla hasta mis nalgas donde volvió a masajearlas con ansias.

**-Ah.. Sasu… no me aprietes tanto…-,** gemía, ante la brusquedad con la que trataba mi voluminoso culito.

Me miró ahora de forma distinta a la anterior, arrugó el entrecejo y me pegó una fuerte cachetada, mi cada quedó girada hacia la derecha sin saber el porque de aquella agresividad. Con una amplia mirada me volví a observarle de nuevo, enfadado por el reto de mis ojos, dejó recaer su cuerpo en el mío y llevó ambas manos a mis cabellos rubios, estirando brutalmente de ellos. Puse gesto adolorido pero no grite y mucho menos me quejé, bastaba ya de tanta vulnerabilidad.

**-Eres un dobe, te he estado protegiendo desde la primera vez que vi en la universidad, y a la mínima que me descuido te estas dejando que otro vampiro te mate-,** su voz estaba furiosa demasiado para mi entender. Enseñó sus dientes acompañado de un siseo y arremetió contra mi cuello, clavándomelos en la final piel. Sentí mi vista nublarse, ¿no dijo que no me mataría…? ¿que estaba haciendo entonces…? **-si quieres dejar que te maten yo lo haré, seré yo quién acabe con tu vida-,** siguió succionando, pasando las manos por mi espalda y acomodándola en mis hombros.

Noté como lágrimas cálidas surcaban mis mejillas, no estaba más débil sino todo lo contrario, en un impulso rompí las cuerdas que antes me había parecido imposible de hacer y lo abracé envolviéndolo todo lo que abarcaron mis manos, centrándome en estirar de sus cabellos azulados. Se sorprendió un poco pero siguió sorbiendo aquel néctar que lo enloquecía, chocando nuevamente su sexo contra el mío. Suspiré, pues aunque estuviera acabando con mi vida también podía sentir el temblar de su cuerpo, excitándome poco a poco, me permití deslizar ambas manos por su ancha y fuerte espalda, llegar a su trasero y acariciarlo por encima. Suspiré ahora mucho mas fuerte, era tan exquisito aquel ser… tan suave… tan perfecto…. Abrí mis piernas para colocarlo en el centro, rocé mi mejilla contra la suya y mi nariz con sus cabellos, hasta llegar a su oído, tenía que decírselo.

**-Sasu… antes de terminar conmigo, déjame sentirte… por favor…-,** susurré con mi aliento chocando delicadamente en su oreja.

Frenó como si de una fuerza invisible se tratase. Me miró ahora con los ojos negros y profundos, estaba desconcertado, no entendía como había estado protegiéndome durante meses para ahora matarme él. Acarició mis bigotes mientras sentía que mi vida se iba, comenzando a cerrar impotente mis ojos. Apresurándose mordió su muñeca y la ascendió, para que unas cuantas pequeñas gotas cayeran a mi boca, las lamí como si del mejor néctar se tratara, las chupé y notando como mis ojos adoptaban un color ámbar me aferré a su muñeca, absorbiendo violentamente todo lo posible.

Con brusquedad retiró mi cara y me volvió a tumbar en la superficie de la cama, pasó las manos hacia atrás, alzó mis muslos acariciándolos y los agarró para que quedaran en esa posición. Restregó su pecho con el mío y con un movimiento de su trasero consiguió entra delicadamente en mí. Sentía como se abría paso entre mis piernas, invadiéndome de una forma ahora mas activa, era tal la calidez que creía que saldría ardiendo. Lo abracé del cuello y dejé que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran, nos mezcláramos en unos solo, rocé sus labios, en un tacto suave pero extremo, deseoso de más sacó su lengua y me lamió el inferior, pidiendo permiso para también adentrarse en ella. Le respondí con una leve mordida a su superior y él se abalanzó a mi boca, dejándome tirado de nuevo en las sedosas sábanas. Con un movimiento exquisito me embestía mientras jugueteábamos con la lengua y sus manos presionaban con limpios pellizcos mis pezones.

**-Ah… Sasu… sigue… sigue… mmm…-,** pedí con los ojitos cerrados e intentando devolverle los juegos con la lengua, pero era tanto el éxtasis que me era casi imposible.

Agitaba su cuerpo hacía delante, introduciéndose de forma profunda y experta, las perlas de sudor recorrían su frente cayéndome a la cara después de resbalar por su nariz, se veían tan lindo sobre mí, ruborizado y con esa expresión de ansiedad por explotar, el pelo totalmente empapado y sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer que mi cuerpo le proporcionaba. Besó mi mejilla, mientras seguía jadeando, siguió por mi frente, la otra mejilla, la babilla, dos seguidos en la boca, su cuerpo se volvió rígido, se aferraba desesperado a mis hombros, se abría lentamente sus labios entre suspiros. Note como nuestros cuerpos empezaban a unirse completamente, a convulsionarse conjuntos, a estremecerse de placer.

**-¡Ah… Naru… eres tan estrecho…! ¡¡si… mmm… si…. mmm… ah… ahhh…!-,** se resistió al final para no gritar y se aferró a mi cuello, acelerando las embestidas brutalmente mientras llevaba a la cúspide.

**-¡¡Ahhh… ahhh…. Sasuke!-,** me permití ser mas escandaloso que él, me daba de forma tan basta al final y sentía como su miembro se agitaba en mi entrada, que no podía soportar estrecharme y hacer apretar mas mi piel bajo la suya.

Llegamos juntos, respirando el mismo aire, que se hacía bochornoso pero intenso. Nos miramos de forma profunda, suspirando en la boca del otro, Sasuke descendió y me besó, de nuevo movió su cabeza cambiando el beso de posición de forma fogosa, me deseaba y yo lo deseaba a él, entremezclamos todos los fluidos que podíamos entregarnos y nos mordimos mutuamente y… ese fue el momento, en que descubrí que tenía unos colmillos idénticos a los de él.

**-Ahora no tendré que protegerte…-,** susurró lamiendo mi cuello en el que aún quedaba sangre seca.

Agarré bruscamente su cara para que me mirara y le sonreí de forma maléfica, relamí sus labios y lo sujeté de los cabellos azules, desplazando mis colmillos sensualmente por su pálido cuello.

**-Ahora… soy tuyo…-.**

Con la misma velocidad con la que se movía él antes, le di la vuelta, tendiéndolo en la cama y sentándome en su cadera, introduciéndome su sexualidad hasta lo más profundo de mí ser…

**-Naruto…-,** me dijo sorprendiendo, no dando crédito a lo que veía.

**-Es mi forma de entregarme a ti y darte las gracias por salvarme, mi amo…-.**

Me agaché y cacé como un lobo salvaje sus labios, mientras me movía de forma lasciva, envolviendo su miembro con fiereza y arañando completamente todo su pecho. Desde ese día creímos que la noche estuvo echa únicamente para nosotros.

**--**

**_Ya sabía yo que tenía que escribir algo como esto para poder soportar el tremendo calentón que tenía encima, lo malo es que ahora estoy peor XD si, aparte de enferma, no chistes malos por favor XD. Os ha gustado tanto como a mí? Por favor que sea que sí, porque joer… si creía que el anterior oneshot era de los mejores este no se queda atrás, dios no sabéis como he quedado XD aunque tampoco es para tanto, me lo esta recordando mi hermano, que está a mi lado con cara muermo, dice que escribo puras ordinarieses y porquerías, bueno no es mentira pero a mi me gustan babas bueno a ver que os parece a vosotros jeje. Antes una aclaración, aquí los vampiros pueden estar a la luz del sol, solo que cambian, se convierten en humanos y sus ojos y pelo varían de color, por si acaso no se entiende XD._**


End file.
